Ayamari
by sapphire11224
Summary: NarutoSailorMoon COMPLETE! Pushing away the one girl in his life who cared more about his happiness than her own, Sasuke made a huge mistake, one in which he would have to pay for and regret with the rest of his life. SasukeUsagi, GaaraUsagi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Have you ever wished that you could turn back the clock to erase what you had done? I do. There was a girl who had saved me from making a big mistake, but when she tried to help me again, I pushed her away. With just a few words, I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

AN: This story is a request from BlackDragonofdarknessflames or Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin. It's actually a story about a love triangle with Sasuke, Usagi, and Gaara, told in Sasuke's point of view.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, however the plot does.

_Flashback_

**Ayamari(1)**

Part1

"_Just leave me the fuck alone! Ugh…just why did I ever stay with you?"_ With those words, I had unintentionally pushed aside a girl who meant the world to me…my guardian angel and the one who I had hoped and dreamt to spend the rest of my life with.

"_You don't know what I'm going through! So stop pretending that you understand or know me!"_ But…I was wrong. She wasn't pretending…she knew and understood how I felt…because she went through the exact same pain that I did. No…comparing to what we had experienced, she had it worse than me…much worse.

Since fateful day, every time that I returned home, I would lie down on my bed and my mind would play that scene over and over again what had happened. My eyes kept seeing those beautiful eyes I loved looking into, but instead of seeing the love she has for me, all I saw was pain with tears threatening to spill from their confinement. My ears kept hearing the soft sweet voice that always brought peace to my heart, but there was no happiness in the tone, only a gasp of pain that revealed her shattered heart before running off. Over and over again, the scene was played as if the fates were trying to ridicule me for my rejection to the salvation that is offered once a lifetime.

_(Flashback-4 years ago-age 16) _

_It was just one of those days; the day where I would forget all the good I have in life and remember my goal in revenge. I had spent the whole day, since the break of dawn, training to the limit. "I have to get stronger, I just have to," was my whole line of thinking as I practiced new techniques I recently learned. I must get better than him, there's no other way of saying it…I just had to. It still surprises me on how the dead last of my class managed to be one of the best in such a short amount of time. More than four years ago, back at the academy, there was no hope or belief that Uzumaki Naruto could ever make it this far, but ever since we've been assigned on the same team, he's been improving and in less than a year, he had already surpassed me and has caught the attention of Itachi. I won't let him or Itachi win. I'll beat them both and this time, I'll be able to complete my revenge and kill Itachi once and for all._

"_Sasuke, you should really take a break now," a soft voice said with concern laced in it. I turned around to see Tsukino Usagi , my girlfriend and the love of my life, standing there looking as beautiful as ever. _

_Her long golden hair was tied in her traditional style of spheres with streamers that trailed down to her ankles with pale blue ribbons weaving around them. Her wide blue eyes held more clarity and purity than anyone I've ever seen, which would be amazing especially if they've been through the horrors she's been through at such a young age. Her soft skin was like a light cream color with a touch of pink. She was wearing a pale pink sleeveless Chinese dress with gold flowers stitched into the fabric and silver rims following the edges and ended at her knees with two slits in the front coming up to her waist; she wore a darker pink colored shorts that reached mid-thigh underneath. Tied to her waist was a disk-like weapon with a sharp edge and her leaf hitai-ate tied around her right thigh and could be seen whenever she walks._

_I turned back to the wooden dummy that looked as if it was ready to fall apart with another attack. "I'll do it later, Usagi," I said. I didn't see the saddened look on her face when I didn't call her 'Usa-chan' as I usually did. "I have to get stronger so everything will just have to wait." I was too preoccupied to even notice that what I had just said had started to shatter her heart. Instead I stubbornly and unconsciously pushed her away just so I could get stronger to complete my revenge against Itachi once and for all._

_Usagi continued to watch as each minute went by. Her blue eyes watched with concern as I refused to stop for a break. But a smile came on her face when I finally stopped and fell to my knees and with no sign of continuing, she started to walk towards me, however she froze when I stood up again, ignoring my heavy breathing and the quick jumping of my heart as sweat started to pour down my face. My black eyes stared at my target as my vision slowly began to blur from exhaustion. Usagi walked towards me again with her feet making soft footsteps against the dirt-ridden ground and placed her small hand on my shoulder. "You should rest your body, Sasuke," she said, "You're practically at your limit right now."_

_My fists clenched rightly as my fingernails made crescent moon imprints in my palms, slowly drawing blood. I listened to her soft pleas for me to stop, but my mind was full of my brother and how his attention was no longer on his "worthless" little brother but was on Naruto._

"_Sasuke, I know what you're going through and I can understand why you want revenge, but you shouldn't go and train yourself to death just to be stronger," Usagi said, joking about the last part._

"_You understand?" I repeated. My exhaustion and anger at myself clouded my mind and blinded my vision of whom I was talking to. "You don't know what I'm going through! So stop pretending that you understand or know me!" I shouted irritably at her. A heartbroken gasp reached my ears, but my mind ignored it. I turned around and continued, "Just leave me the fuck alone! Ugh…just why did I ever stay with you?" The minute those words came out of my mouth and the sound of her running away from me, I had finally realized just what I had said and whom I was walking to. This wasn't Sakura, who was love-struck with me just because I was there, because of my looks and my grades at the academy; this was a girl who truly loves me for who I am. I turned around, hoping to see that she didn't run too far, but my pride made me stop and told me that by tomorrow everything would be all right…but that didn't get rid of the nagging feeling that I had forgot something, something very important._

_(End Flashback)_

Man, was I wrong. It wasn't until the next day that I realized that that day was June 30, her birthday and the anniversary of when we had confessed our feelings towards each other. Not running after her was a big mistake on my part. My pride was what kept me going after my clan's murder, but it was her presence and the love she held for me that helped me the most. Tsukino Usagi, unlike those girls who claim to love me when they hardly even know me, never acted like she loves me anymore than her family and friends, not even when she was first introduced to our team.

_(Flashback-eight years ago-age 12)_

_Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and I had just returned from our mission of protecting the bridge builder, Tazuna when the third hokage, __Sarutobi, called for us. On our way there, we met up with his grandson, Konohamaru, who looked extremely excited for some unknown reason._

"_Yo, Konohamaru, whatcha happy for?" Naruto asked._

_The seven-year-old turned to his idol and rival and exclaimed, "Nee-chan's coming back from her training! I haven't seen her since I was three. I can't wait to see how much stronger she became!"_

"_Nee-chan? I thought you're an only child," Naruto said, scratching his blond hair._

"_I am," Konohamaru shouted, "She's my god-sister, baka nii-chan!"_

"_Hmmm…so she's coming back now, is she?" Kakashi said._

_Sakura and I stared at our teacher. "Sensei, you know who Konohamaru is talking about?" Sakura asked, "Who is she?"_

_Kakashi glanced at the pink-haired girl. "You guys don't know how she is? Hmmm…" He lifted his head towards the sky. "And here I was sure that you would know about the little prodigy of Konoha," he mused with a smile hidden behind his black mask._

"_Prodigy?" Naruto repeated._

_Sakura stared at me and then at our silver-haired sensei. "You mean like Sasuke-kun," she said._

_I rolled my eyes and turned around, about to leave for the missions' room when I heard Kakashi's answer, "Nope…more like Uchiha Itachi." I froze as I heard my hated brother's name. "She became a genin at a really young age, around the age of seven, just a few months before she turned eight. She was trained by all the best ninjas in the village, including her clan. She was just eight years old when she was taken to travel the different countries to train."_

"_She's probably some old hag," Naruto said, getting angry when Kakashi spoke about how people had often envisioned her to be the next hokage when she comes of age._

"_What do you mean 'old hag'?" Konohamaru shouted. He opened his mouth to continue when he realized something. "Hey, nii-chan, what are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Huh? Oh, the old geezer asked to see us," Naruto replied._

"_Who, by the way, we are late to see," Kakashi added in._

"_AHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his head._

_Sakura and I jumped and stared at the hyperactive blonde annoyingly. "What the hell is your problem, baka?" I asked, glaring at him._

"_He probably has a great mission for us!" he shouted in reply. I shook my head in pity as Naruto continued to rant about someone taking his nonexistent mission, but then again, it turns out to be one of the best mission I took in my life._

_/-/_

_Team seven was standing in front of the aged hokage, as the old but powerful man smoked on his pipe. "I'm sure that you know that she has returned, Kakashi,"__ Sarutobi said, "If you haven't heard about it, you should've been able to sense her charka signal." Kakashi nodded his head as the rest of us looked on in silence. "I know she's already above this level but she asked to be put under the team you're in charge of."_

"_Hokage-sama, you normally don't do something like this so easily," Sakura said. She looked at him with concern, but her inner self just tossed it aside. "She probably went and seduced him. Jeez, what a perv."_

_Kakashi sighed and just shook his head. "She did it again, didn't she?" he asked, "And here I thought that you were immune to her secret weapon."_

"_How can I be immune to something that makes me feel like I was the one who…/cough/ anyway back to business, your team will have her included," the hokage said, quickly when his eyes landed on us._

_My black eyes narrowed when he changed the subject so quickly. Just what was he trying to say before? As I tried to think of a few theories, my concentration was thinning from Naruto's ranting of not wanting an old hag on his team and Sakura's ranting of her getting a headache from his shouting, never minding the fact that I'm getting a headache from their useless chattering. I was about to scream at them to shut up when the hokage cleared his throat to get our attention._

"_First of all, Naruto, she's not an old hag; she's actually the same age as you three. And also she comes from a long line of powerful ninjas," Sarutobi said as he breathed the smoke out, "She may be my god-granddaughter, but her father is the fourth hokage's second cousin. Her mother is the head of a wealthy and powerful clan of ninjas and is the first hokage's great-grandchild and the second hokage's great grandniece." _

_As he started to go through the different techniques this mysterious girl has learned, all three of us stared in complete shock when we heard of her lineage. "So she's related to all four of our hokages, blood and spiritually," I mused silently, "I wonder just how powerful she could be."_

"_At first I thought that she would be much older so I wasn't very worried, but now I find out that she's our age," Sakura said silently, panicking from the discovery, "What if Sasuke-kun ends up falling in love with her?"_

"_Oh great, we're gonna get another Sasuke-crazed girl on the team," Naruto whined mentally._

_Ignoring the flustered preteens, Kakashi talked to the hokage, "I'm guessing that she had completed her training. So how is she doing right now?"_

_Sarutobi's eyes darted to the side doors and then back to Kakashi with a grin on his face. He had heard the fast pacing coming towards the doors. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he suggested, with a small knowing smile on his face._

"_Kakashi-nii!" a young girl shouted as she pushed the doors open to the side. Her long golden strands of hair were pulled into a unique style of a bun on each side of her head with the streamers coming straight down to her knees and light blue ribbons weaving in the long pigtails. Her eyes were a bright clear blue, almost resembling the sky above us. She wore a short dark blue kimono with silvery stars stitched into the designs; it had wide sleeves and the bottom ended at her mid-thighs. She wore a __leaf hitai-ate that was strangely tied around her right thigh over black shorts that ended to her knees. She raced over to the twenty-six year old with a speed that surprised us and leaped up, grabbing a hold of Kakashi's neck from behind. "I missed you so much, Kakashi-nii, did you miss me?" she said, "You won't believe what I've been through." And with that, she went through a whole description of the lands she'd seen and the people she'd met._

"_She's just as hyper as Naruto," Sakura muttered in shock._

"_She's the girl who everyone was talking about?" Naruto asked softly in a disbelieving tone._

"_She fast," I thought silently with my eyes narrowing while I studied her, "Too fast." As she slid down to the floor, I then took notice of the long golden strands and, when she turned to face her grandfather, her wide blue eyes. "She is pretty cute, though." My cheeks flushed a deep red color when I realized what my mind had just whispered to me. I shook my head from side to side roughly, which, thankfully, went unnoticed by my teammates._

_The girl then turned her head and with her attention on us, she pulled gently on Kakashi's hand. "Kakashi-nii, is this your team?" she asked._

"_Huh?" The jounin glanced at us as if finally remembering that we'd been standing there, being completely ignored by everyone else. "Yep, this is the group I baby-sit. The blond idiot is Uzumaki Naruto . The pink-haired girl is Haruno Sakura and she's obsessed over the loner over here, his name's Uchiha Sasuke ." Paying no heed to the annoyed look on our faces, he placed a hand on top of Usagi's head and patted it gently in an affectionate way. "This little angel over here is Tsukino Usagi , the newest member of our team."_

_I watched her as she studied each of us carefully when her eyes finally landed on me. I grimaced slightly as she continued to observe me. "Please tell me that she's not gonna go all 'Sakura' on me," I pleaded silently._

_Sakura glared at Usagi. "How dare she go and stare at my Sasuke?" she shouted angrily in her mind, "I won't let her get him. He belongs to me."_

"_Aw man, I was right," Naruto complained silently, "We're gonna have another Sasuke-crazed girl on our team."_

"_He looks a lot like Itachi-nii," Usagi said unexpectedly as she pointed to me, "But Itachi-nii is much cuter." Everyone fell down to the floor when they heard that statement._

_I got back to my feet and stared at her in complete shock and disbelief. Is she for real? Does she even know what that bastard brother of mind did? All these questions arose in my mind. I stared at the hokage and saw him sending me a silent message that she's not as naïve as she seems, making me wonder, just what kind of secrets is she hiding from us._

_For that day, we were giving time off to spend it together. We sat in the middle of the park and watched as Usagi was playing with a stray puppy. As we continued to watch her, we glanced at each other in disbelief, before looking back at her. It's strange that Usagi was completely different than what we had pictured her as. We were told that she was very strong and skilled as a ninja, but Usagi appeared more like a frail child-like girl._

"_Ne, Usagi, is it really true that you're related to all the hokages?" Naruto asked._

"_Hai," she replied, glancing up from the grass with the puppy sitting on her lap. "Let's see, I am Konohamaru's god-sister, so that would make the third hokage my god-grandfather. Tou-san is the fourth hokage's second cousin. Kaa-san is the first hokage's great-grandchild; and since the first and second hokages are brothers, kaa-san is also the second hokage's great-grandniece. Kaa-san is also the head of the Planetary Clan and comes from the Tsukino part of the family."_

"_How large is your clan?" Sakura asked._

_It happened quickly, almost like a storm that appeared suddenly during a bright sunny sky. The smile on her face had vanished and her eyes staring at the ground with a clouded expression. She closed her hands tightly into fists, leaving small crescent moon impressions on her palms. Just when we thought that she was gonna start crying, Usagi lifted her head up and smiled at us, but the sparkle had dimmed greatly. "You guys wanna come and see?" she asked. Usagi jumped up to her feet and started to walk without even waiting for a reply. We all followed after her and each started to study her quietly, each of us were making different observations about her._

_Naruto was studying Usagi, or to be more precisely, her features. It's really rare to see another blonde in Konoha, well not that rare since there are other blondes, but he had never seen another with bright golden strands like his. Not to mention that they have the same shade of a bright blue in their eyes. If he didn't know better, he would've thought that she was more like the fourth hokage's daughter, rather than his niece. "Ya know, if we were raised together, we could've been twins," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Too bad we're not related 'cuz you could teach me some of the techniques you've learned."_

_Usagi glanced back at the blonde. "I can still teach you, if you want," Usagi said, "The only thing I can't teach you are the techniques from my family passed down each generation."_

_Sakura's blue eyes narrowed as she watched Naruto cheering and leaping in the air. She then glanced around their surroundings and saw that as they traveled through the village, grown-ups were all smiling and offering Usagi small gifts as welcome back presents. "Why is she so popular?" she seethed silently, "I mean, she is pretty and everything, but I'm much prettier than her!" She turned to Sasuke to see that he wasn't paying any attention to Usagi and cheered silently. She clenched her left hand into a fist and held it to her chin. "Yes! He's not looking at her, so that must mean that he's not interested," she applauded wordlessly._

_Sasuke ignored Sakura, who was staring at him with heart-strung eyes, and Naruto, who was going on about learning new techniques. The only thing on his mind was this mysterious girl, who is as strong and very powerful as he himself wanted to be, but at the same time, she is as hyper and cheerful as Naruto. His brother had always told him that in order for him to get stronger and defeat him would be to grow up with hatred towards Itachi. He then thought back to Usagi's family, he remembers somewhat what his family had talked about the Planetary clan, a large and powerful family with different branches of other clans underneath it, and the powers passed down each bloodline, like the Uchihas or the Hyuugas._

"_Here we are." When Usagi said that, Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and realized that they were standing in front of a large wooden gate, barring the clan's home from the rest of the village. Usagi stood there, staring at the gate with a smile on her face, as the three of us wondered why no one had ever noticed this part. "This gate's the entrance to the part of the village the Tsukinos had owned."_

"_But this place is locked," Sakura said, "No one has been able to get in for the past four years, not even the skilled shinobis."_

"_That's because I wasn't here so the shields activate themselves to protect this compound from enemies," Usagi said. Usagi pulled out gold key hooked to a necklace from underneath her dress and held it out. "I am Tsukino Usagi, as heiress of the Tsukino clan and with the powers by the moon and the planets, I order you to open," she said. The key glowed as the large wooden gates opened, allowing them entry. Usagi walked into the compound with us following and the gates shut closed behind us._

_It was amazing; it was like a smaller version of Konoha, almost like the Uchiha territory, that was hidden from the rest of the world. There were buildings of high stature and beauty with courtyards of flowers. Shops of restaurants and crafts were lined up one after another. There were also playgrounds and training grounds with trees and flowers surrounding it. All in all, it was wondrous, but there was something amiss that the three of us had noticed as we walked further into the region._

"_Um, Usagi, where are all the people?" Sakura asked, glancing around the place carefully, as if expecting somebody to ambush them._

_Usagi didn't answer her, but just continued walking until she stopped in front of the large mansions that stood farther into the ghost town. "These houses are where my clan once resided in." Nine large mansions stood in absolute glory, there were all buildings with only different colored roofs, doors, and window frames that separate them from one another. "Our clan was divided up into nine different families. The Mizuno stood for the planet Mercury, specializing in the jutsus of ice. The Hino stood for the planet Mars, specializing in the jutsus of fire. The Kino stood for the planet Jupiter, specializing in the jutsus of wood and lightening. The Aino stood for the planet Venus, specializing in the jutsus of love. The Tenoh stood for the planet Uranus, specializing in the jutsus of earth and wind. The Kaioh stood for the planet Neptune, specializing in the jutsus in water. The Meioh stood for the planet Pluto, specializing in the jutsus of time and space. The Tomoe stood for the planet of Saturn, specializing in the jutsus of death, rebirth, and destruction. And the Tsukino stood for the moon, specializing in the jutsus of everything combined."_

"_What are those?" Naruto asked, "I never heard about some of those jutsus before."_

"_Neither have I," Sakura said, "And I've looked through a lot of scrolls on justus."_

_Sasuke stared at the larger mansion of the nine with his black eyes. "That's because those jutsus are blood related. It can't be taught by any outsiders of the family," he said, "Only those within the family can learn those attacks. However, only females are able to use those jutsus for some reason. All the men were either born into the family or they married into it. And it was said that their family had shared with other clans, such as the Nara family and taught them their shadow techniques."_

_Usagi nodded her head. "That's correct, Sasuke," she said with a smile, "Each clan has the ability to learn a specific type of jutsu base on the planet they represent. And since I'm from the Tsukino and heir to the whole family, I was taught how to use all of the attacks."_

"_All right, all that aside, just where is everybody?" Sakura said. Her long pink hair was flying from side to side as she shook her head to glance around the surroundings. "Everything looks like it should be thriving with people, I mean the gardens and playground looks like it was weeded and taken care of. The houses all look clean and spotless. But I didn't see anyone since we entered this area."_

_A sad grin appeared on Usagi's face as she turned to the others. "They're all gone," she replied forlornly, "Me and my mentor the only ones left." She crossed her arms behind her and turned around. She started to walk in a slow pace as we all followed her, silent with shock. "They all passed away when I was eight trying to protect me," she said, going towards her home in the middle, "Being the heiress to the clan, my existence means everything to them."_

"_But I heard that you were a pretty good ninja at a young age, wouldn't you be able to protect yourself?" Sakura asked._

_Usagi placed a hand on the white door and glanced at the building. She turned her head back with the grin still there on her face. "It was because I was foolish, still too gullible to be tricked," she said, "All that remain was just the Tsukinos, but then even they were destroyed not too long after that."_

_I stared at her, unable to see how she could had witnessed all that and not be overcome by grief and the need for revenge as I had been. I glanced over at my teammates and noticed that they were staring at the still smiling girl as if she had just implied that she is actually the fifth hokage in secret, which I highly doubt would be true. There's just something about this girl, I don't know whether it was the way she managed to keep her anger and depression in check or if it was the way that she was able to smile as if nothing was wrong._

_(End Flashback)_

I sighed and got up from my lying position on my bed. I glanced at the drawer by my bed and picked up a picture that was taken just a few days after Usa-chan had joined our team. Kakashi was standing in front of us as Usagi stood between Naruto and me as Sakura stood on my other side. But that was when we were just twelve, eight years ago.

I stared at the bright smile on her face and couldn't help but smile back. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Usa-chan was very pretty and had managed to charm everyone she had met, whether they had just met or knew each other before her journey. And she hasn't changed at all, still the kind and caring person who is willing to stay by someone's side, no matter what they do.

When I first saw her, I thought to myself, "She was cute", but there were a bunch of other girls who were cute as well. But there was just something about her that kept her in my mind, I never was able to find out what it was so I just assumed that it was the way she didn't go all boy-crazy over me. However, that doesn't exactly explain why I felt that way…

_(Flashback-4 years ago-age 12)_

_It was just then when Kakashi-sensei told us that we would be entering the Chunin Exams, well excluding Usagi, who was already a Chunin. Usagi was spending time with her grandfather while the rest of us had been completing lower missions. Well…Sakura and Naruto were off fooling around and got into trouble with a couple of sand ninjas, Temari and Kankuro and I got them out of it. And then I met him…__Sabaku no Gaara._

_Gaara glared at me as I glared at him back. He was about to speak when a pair of pale arms was wrapped around his waist, making him pause. Temari and Kankuro stared in shock at the person behind Gaara as the rest of us were wondering how was daring or stupid, in Gaara's sense, enough to go and hug him like that. Gaara turned around with a good mind to attack the person interrupting him, but froze when he saw a familiar smiling face. "Hello Gaara," Usagi said, still hugging him around his waist. "I didn't know that you guys were coming here until I felt your chakra signals."_

"_Usa," Gaara said softly. A smile so tiny that only Usagi noticed was appeared on his face as he turned around and embraced her gently, almost as if he was afraid that if he hugs her tightly he might break her. I watched as a strange anger arose in me, I couldn't explain it, it was as if when she refuses to adore me with the same affection that those girls often did, she was willing to shower it on someone we've never met._

"_Usagi, you know these weirdoes?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him over the head for his idiocy when Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara glared at him._

_Usagi laughed and hugged Gaara tighter. "Know them? I practically stayed a whole year and trained with them," she said with a smile on her face._

_Gaara's empty eyes stared at the three of us and then landed on me. I guess he saw something that I didn't even know was in me because he went and glared at me with all his might. Almost as if to spite me or something, his arms tightened around Usagi. "Usa, who are these people?" he asked._

_Usagi pointed at us and said, "That's Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They're my new team members."_

"_I thought you said that you didn't need a team," Temari said, "Didn't your mentor say that nobody could reach your potential or level or experience?" We all stared at her, wondering why she had said that. Temari stared at us once again. "Besides these guys are just plain rookies. All they'll do is hold you back," she said._

"_What do you mean ROOKIES?" Naruto shouted. He waved his pointed finger at Temari quickly and continued shouting, "Just you wait, I'm gonna be the best ninja in the entire village. I'm gonna accomplish my dream of being a hokage!"_

"_Good luck with that," Temari replied indifferently, almost as if his exclamation didn't change her view._

_Sakura hit Naruto over the head, hissing to him to shut up. She turned her attention to the sand siblings and placed her hands on her hips. "May I ask what you three are doing here? Judging by your hitai-ate, you're from the Sand, so what business do you have to be here?" she asked._

"_Silly Sakura, they're here for the Chunin Exams," Usagi said._

"_Chunin Exam?" Naruto asked, "What in the world is that?"_

_Temari looked indifferent as Kankuro wondered if the rest of the ninjas were about as pathetic as this one. Gaara looked annoyed enough to attack them or possibly kill them with the way his glare probably deducted several years from their lives. Usagi shook her head and wondered what her teammates were taught in school, she haven't been to school, or even in the same village, for the past four years and even she knew what the exam was for. "The Chunin Exam is a test all genins must take in order to become a chunin level ninja, like Iruka-nii," Usagi said, "I already took the test a few months before I left on my journey."_

"_WHAT? HOW COME?" Naruto shouted. Sakura and I stared at her in silent shock as well. We all knew that Usagi was very strong and had great potential from all the stories they had heard, but we didn't actually know that she had took the Chunin Exam. Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists as he started to complain, rather loudly to the our chagrin and Usagi's amusement, "That's not fair! How come you get to take the test before us?"_

"_If you think that was impressing, then you don't know the half of it," Kankuro said. He patted Usagi on the head and smiled at her. "She took the test and passed it on the first try at the age of eight."_

_Temari stared at us as if trying to size us up. "I still don't see why placed you in a team of rookies," she said, "They're clearly under your level and I'm not even exaggerating."_

"_I know, Mari-chan, but I asked to be put in Kakashi-nii's team," Usagi said. She took a step away from Gaara and held onto his hands, not once noticing the angered glare I was giving him. "Why don't you guys come over to my home to stay if you don't have a place yet?"_

"_Sorry, Bunny, but we already got a place," Kankuro said in an apologetic tone._

"_Oh," Usagi said sadly, looking down to the floor. She sighed and released Gaara's hands._

_Gaara felt his hands grow cold when Usagi let go of them. He didn't like the sad look on her face. Gaara remembered the times when Usagi had always cheered him up whenever he was upset, so he figured it would be his turn. "How about dinner?" he asked. Kankuro stared at his younger brother in shock when he heard Gaara say something else rather than "Shut up" or "Die" or anything along those lines. Temari just shook her head. Usagi was always the only one who could get anything out of Gaara or get him to do anything. _

_A bright smile appeared on Usagi's face, making Gaara smile gently back. She jumped up and down and cheered. "All right!" she said, laughing, "I'll make your favorite foods. Mari-chan, Kuro-chan, are you two coming?" The two older siblings sighed at the same time before nodding their heads. Usagi clasped her hands together. "I better start buying the ingredients and make dinner," she said. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "Come over at seven, dinner will be ready by then," she said._

_Gaara took the paper with a soft smile, one that he only bestowed on Usagi, and nodded his head. Usagi laughed and started to run towards the store as she waved goodbye to us. When she was gone, the seriousness returned to Gaara's face as he stared blankly at the rest of us, not just my team but at his siblings as well, however, his stare seemed to deepen into a glare more on me. But he wasn't the only one, since I was glaring at him right back._

_(End Flashback)_

TBC

(1) Ayamari means mistake in Japanese.

AN: I meant to put this out a lot earlier but a lot of things came up and I didn't get to finish it. For those who are waiting for the updates in my other stories, please be a bit more patient. My laptop broke down so I kinda had to retype my new chapters out again. Send your reviews! I want to know if this is good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Have you ever wished that you could turn back the clock to erase what you had done? I do. There was a girl who had saved me from making a big mistake, but when she tried to help me again, I pushed her away. With just a few words, I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, however the plot does.

_Flashback_

**Ayamari**

Part2

I shook my head to get rid of that daydream. That meeting with Gaara surprised me. During that short time we've known her, there was no other boy our age other than Naruto, that she didn't act that closer than friends. And for some unknown reason that made me mad. I couldn't understand what exactly it was about her. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't help us in our small missions or the fact that so many people had paid so much attention to her or placed such high expectations on her. But there was just something that makes me want to get to know her.

Whenever we would be walking through the village, I often caught the drooling and swooning from the heart struck boys as they all stared at Usagi while she chatted with Naruto or any of her other friends. However whenever they look at me, there was always those glares and looks of utter defeat. Well, that's what being the most sought out boy does to you, it makes the other boys feel inferior and think that every girl in the village is out to get you. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Usagi.

Wait…'unfortunately'? Was that really the way I felt it back then? I mean, there were some girls that weren't all over me, like Hinata Hyuuga or even Temari, but that didn't give me this uneasy feeling of wanting them to like me, like I had with Usagi. I didn't feel the need to be with them every second, to see a smile on their faces, to want them to adore and depend on me. I didn't even feel this sickening twist in the stomach whenever a boy pays attention to them. But with Usagi, even before I discovered that I was actually in love with her, I felt those impulses, the need to be the only one important in her life. I love her, everything about her from her smiles to her surprises, like this one time before the Chunin Exams started.

_(Flashbacki-4 years ago-age 12)_

_Naruto, Sakura, and I walked towards the examination room after Rock Lee had challenged me to a duel and that disturbing image of Rock Lee and Gai-sensei embracing each other while calling out their names. I shuddered as that image became imprinted in my mind for who knows how long. We entered the room and saw a large amount of ninjas from all around sitting there, all who have more experience as a ninja than us and the rest of our classmates._

_It was then when we met Kabuto and he revealed the cards filled with information on each and every one of the ninjas around us. While I studied the information on the ones I had selected, I suddenly remembered about our newest member. I asked Kabuto for her data, but he only shook his head, stating that there was nothing about her in his databank. I glanced at Naruto and Sakura, all wondering if it could be because of her long absence in the village as he nodded his apology and left us._

"_Ohayo," a cheerful voice came from behind us. We turned around and there stood Usagi, wearing another one of her fancy outfits. She was waving at us as she skipped into the room in a child-like manner. Usagi giggled and asked, "Are you guys ready for the big test?"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO COME TAKE THE TEST WITH US!"_

"_I'm not here to take the test," Usagi said, "I'm just here to watch over you, to make sure you don't do anything stupid, silly." Whether or not she was teasing Sakura on intentionally, we never really figured out. Naruto looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter, so he wouldn't offend his crush. Well, he wasn't the only one; being the supposedly emotionless and cold avenger I was trying not to laugh out loud either, but was sporting a smirk on my face. The only ones who were laughing the loudest would be Ino Yamanaka, being Sakura's rival, and Kiba Inuzuka, who is always a loudmouth after Naruto. Sakura glared at Usagi and felt her face turn red while Usagi noticed the rest of the rookies. Usagi skipped over to my classmates. "Ohayo," she said with a bright smile on her face, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tsukino Usagi."_

"_No way! **THE** Tsukino Usagi!" Yamanaka Ino shouted excitedly, "My parents talked a lot about you when I was little. They said that you were like one of the child prodigies of Konoha."_

"_Actually she is one of the child prodigies of Konoha," Shikamaru Nara said in a bored tone, "She left the village after the massacre to train with her mentor."_

_Massacre? That's something I never heard about. What massacre is Shikamaru talking about? The only known massacre I knew about was the one with my family. Mysteriously, these surprises just seem to be climbing up more and more. I glanced around and saw that the majority of us didn't know anything about this massacre he was talking about._

_Usagi nodded her head and then turned around with a sad look on her face. I swear, that look on her face must be like a weapon to catch my attention because whenever I see it, I wanted nothing more than to hold her tight in my arms and hide her away from all the harm in the world. And believe me, that feeling drives me crazy, especially when I wanted nothing more than to ignore every girl that comes in my path and become a distraction for me. _

_Her eyes caught sight of something or someone and widened with happiness. "Gaara!" I heard her say cheerfully. I watched in annoyance as she ran over to the red-haired ninja. Usagi slid onto Gaara's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish you the best of luck on the test," she said, causing Gaara to smirk slightly, as if to say 'Like I really need luck for this'._

"_What about us, Bunny?" Kankuro said teasingly, "I think perhaps we should go and leave you two lovebirds alone?" Usagi's face turned into a bright red color. Gaara glared at Kankuro, either in embarrassment or annoyance, who knows. Temari just hit her younger brother in the head for his teasing._

_Usagi glanced around the room and couldn't help but notice the stiff environment of the room. "Why is everyone acting like someone of importance just died?" she asked._

"_We are getting ready to take the Chunin exam, Bunny," Temari said, "It's not something anyone can be so carefree about."_

"_Why? I was," Usagi said, causing Temari to shake her head and smile gently. Usagi smiled sheepishly and scratched her head with her right hand. "Well, I guess that was because my entire family helped train me. It was a good thing that I wasn't the only one underage when I took it." Seeing the confused looks on her friends' faces, Usagi explained, "In my clan, there were four other girls who were my age and we all took the Chunin exams together. There was Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako; you could say that they were my guards and protectors. And the fact that they were my best friends, made it easy for me to relax because I trust them and they trust me to help each other when we needed it." She glanced around the room and walked over to the window and opened it. "If everyone is nervous about the test, then they won't go anywhere because they'll be too busy thinking about all the 'what ifs'. 'In order to complete something like a mission or a test, then you must have a clear mind, of course it's okay to be worried a bit, but don't strain yourself with worry and just focus on what to do and your teammates', that's what otou-san told me."_

"_Then what do you suppose we should do, party?" Sakura asked, "Not everyone here is like you, always so carefree and getting by with your looks."_

"_Actually, I got by everything by working hard and my determination," Usagi said, "The only time I got it easy because of my looks is when it's a complete stranger underestimating me into being a weak frail little girl. But you know what people say, 'when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me', at least that's what Mako-chan and Ruka-chan told me." She tapped her chin with her index finger and smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. "We don't really party, well we do have family celebrations and festivals. What we usually do to relax is…um, never mind," she said. Her voice trailed off like that as she blushed._

_I smirked slightly as I noticed how the light pink complimented well with her skin color. "Don't say something only to trail off like that," I told her, glancing away, so she wouldn't notice the amused look on my face._

_The blush on Usagi's face flushed into a deeper red color. "We sing," she muttered softly, "Most of the time, we sing and dance before doing extreme training or missions."_

"_You sing?" Naruto said, "Are you good? Do you have fans? What songs do you sing? What's your favorite? Do you get paid? What…"_

"_Naruto, shut up!" Sakura shouted, bringing her fist down onto his head harshly, "Stop talking about her like she's someone famous." She glanced back at Usagi and smiled somewhat smugly as she said, "Since you were complaining about the stiff atmosphere, then why don't you sing for us?" _

_Usagi closed her eyes in slight wonder. When she opened them, a smile crept up to her face. She held up her hands as a white orb appeared in between them. Everyone stared at her in confusion as the orb grew bigger and then flew into the air, before bursting into sparkling dust. Then a hologram of a large group of people of all ages appeared from the dust. The ones that stood out more was a picture of a younger looking Usagi and the group of girls that were near her age. There was one who looks just like her with only shorter hair that ends to her waist with a big red bow on the back of her head. There was another with short blue hair and bright blue eyes. One of them had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with bright green eyes. And the other had black hair with strands of violet with dark purple eyes. The youngest, appeared to be about a year or two younger, with black hair that ends at her chin with curious lilac eyes. The two older ones were about a year or two older, one had short blond hair with dark blue eyes, almost like a boy, and the other had wavy aquamarine hair with dark blue-green eyes. The oldest appeared to be in her teens with long black hair with dark green strands and maroon eyes. Everyone wore a similar outfit of something that is like a short dress with shorts underneath it, well everyone except the one that looked like a boy._

_**(Usagi)**_

_**It's nothing complicated  
Bout' the way we live  
We are here for each other  
Happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care**_

_**So come on  
Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know the best of all  
We're here to share it all**_

_**If there's a bond between us  
Nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
We see friend again  
I'll be there for you, I know you'd be there for me too**_

_**Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know the best of all  
We're here to share it all**_

_**Remembering love was departed  
Someone did to your heart  
Finding love, planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget**_

_**This has to be  
The most beautiful, the most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
Is nothing like I've ever seen**_

_**Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy, giving and taking**_

_**To the friends we're making**_

_**There's nothing we won't do**_

_**Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is a festival  
You know the best of all  
We're here to share it all  
Best of all, we're here to share it alllllll**_

_**('Welcome' by Jump5)**_

_As she sang, the hologram revealed the festivities and the happiness portrayed in the loving family of the large clan. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they celebrated festivals and the determined looks on their faces as they trained under hard conditions, using the elements around them and weapons. All of us were shocked to see the amount of power and chakra their attacks had as their attacks had the potential to destroy the training grounds and the power to rebuild it in a second. Besides the shocked looks on our faces, we couldn't help but feel the closeness of the bond the families have with each other and how willingly they were giving up their lives when it comes to the heir of the Tsukino family. _

_I was mostly impressed with how well the girls had done throughout their lives, in school and on missions with their families. And as it turned out to be true, there were even images where the five younger girls had participated in the exam which we were about to partake. As I looked around, I saw that I wasn't the only one who looked shocked. Well…it seemed more like the killer intent had lessen between the teams as everyone watched with a softness that I didn't see anyone possessing before Usagi walked in._

_The pictures started to change as it showed the nine best friends with Usagi in the middle as they stood together for a photo shoot. It must've been when Usagi graduated from the academy since she was standing with a proud smile on her face while holding the leaf hitai-ate in her hands. She wasn't the only one, though, another blonde that looked like her, a raven haired girl, a brunette, and one with blue hair were all holding leaf hitai-ates in their hands and they all looked to be about eight. As the holograms start to revolve around the girls and their families, with snapshots of them training with different weapons, arranging from a deadly glaive to a bow and arrow entirely made out of fire._

_**(Usagi)**_

_**It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**_

_**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**('Wind Beneath my Wings' by Bette Midler)**_

_When she finished singing, Usagi blew a kiss to the last picture of a large, happy, and prosperous clan just days before the annihilation of almost everyone, leaving only her protectors and her parents left alive. Everyone who was listening could tell that she truly did love her family as it showed that they also truly love her from scenes of her birth brought great joy to everyone around them. Festivities was held with people cheering and leaping with joy when a tall proud looking man raised up a small bundle in the air, announcing the newborn heiress of the clan. Everyone wanted to hold the new member in their arms as they looked upon the face of their future leader with love and admiration._

_Usagi stared at the holograms one last time before closing her eyes to make it disappear. It was then when she heard footsteps coming to the room and quickly turned around to face the front. A tall man with a black handkerchief wrapped around his head came into the room. We all stared at him, wondering who he was, while Usagi just beamed and jogged over to him. "Ibiki-ji-san, you're the proctor for the test?" she asked curiously._

"_Hello, Usagi, I see that you grew up nicely during your journey," the man said, smiling gently at her. "Now then, what can I do for you? There's no need for you to take this test all over again."_

"_Wait a minute! What do you mean 'all over again'?" one of the foreign ninjas asked, standing up. "You mean to tell me that she took this test already, but she's got to be no more than ten years old!"_

"_Actually, she's twelve years old," Ibiki said, "And you're correct, she already took the test…and passed it on the first try." A sly smirk appeared on his face as he spied everyone's shocked looks on their faces. "Well, she wasn't the only one, if I recall correctly."_

_Usagi nodded her head. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan, and Mako-chan all became chunins the same time with me four years ago. Ruka-chan and Michi-chan became chunins five years ago when they were nine years old. Set-chan became a chunin when she was nine, about seven years ago.(1) Hota-chan didn't get to take the test yet since she was only three years younger than me," Usagi said. She just continued to smile, not even paying attention to the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "We practically became genins at young ages and then graduate to chunins earlier than most people. Our family takes great pride in training and extending our capabilities, but we're not like the Uchihas or the Hyugas, 'who keeps on demanding and expecting more and more shit from their heirs or prodigies', quote one of my aunts said." _

_Usagi shrugged her shoulders and then turned over to one of her many non-related uncles. "And anyway, I'm not here to talk about the prodigies in my clan, I'm just here to give you this." She pulled out a white slip of thin paper and a brush from thin air; writing something on it as black ink appeared after the brush touched the paper, Usagi folded the paper in half and held it in between her hands clapped together. Focusing a little bit, Usagi opened her hands and a poof of smoke emerged, leaving a stack of papers in its place. "Here are the test papers, Ibiki-ji-san," Usagi said, handing the examinations to him._

"_Oh, thank you, Usagi," the proctor said in a softer tone than anybody had envisioned, "Are you going to stay or are you going to go back to the hokage?"_

_Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know," she replied, "Kono-kun is in school right now and jii-san is busy. Kakashi-nii is who knows where and everyone is going to be busy with this exam going on. Not to mention, my team will be taking the test, so I have nothing to do right now, since I'm not allowed to take the test with them."_

"_You're in a team?" Ibiki asked. He stared around the classroom and then back to Usagi. "Why would the hokage place you in a team of genins when you've already surpass that level? It's like a complete waste of your talents to be confined in D-level missions," he said, slapping his hand on his forehead._

"_That's what we said," Temari said in a loud tone. Ibiki glanced at Temari curiously, wondering what is her relationship with Usagi. "Bunny-chan stayed in Suna for about a year when she was traveling and trained with me and my brothers," she said._

"_Actually, I don't do D-class missions," Usagi said, "When my team does those missions, I just spend time with Sarutobi-jii-san or help everyone get ready for this exam." She paused for a moment as she tapped her cheek in a thoughtful manner. "Come to think of it, I haven't done any D-class missions since I took the Chunin exam and when I left to go training, mostly I've been doing much more advance missions, mostly ones that deal with being a bodyguard or bounty hunting." Eyes just dropped open when they heard the latter as Ibiki just laughed it off and patted Usagi on the head. Usagi glanced at the watch around her wrist and hummed slightly. "Ah! I forgot! I better get going since Sarutobi-jii-san said that he needed my help with an uncooperative bandit who's been giving the other jounins trouble catching him," she said._

_Ibiki just continued to laugh. "Don't worry, I know for sure that you'll be able to catch him," he said, "Just don't bring him back half-dead like you and your friends did to the other one." Usagi pouted with her bottom lip sticking out. For some strange reason, it just drew my attention. The pout somewhat resembled Naruto's when he doesn't get what he wanted, but was a lot more appealing to me. Suddenly I got this urge to go up to her and kiss those lips, but immediately pushed that thought away._

_(End Flashback)_

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Snap out of it, Sasuke," I scolded myself, "You need to stop thinking about those days when all you wanted to do was to keep her for yourself." I really needed to stop thinking about the way she looked back then…not that I'm trying to say that she became ugly during the years that came. Her hair had grown much longer and, if possible, much more silkier looking. Her eyes were still wide and blue and still contained the innocence even after all the fights and killings she was forced to take as a shinobi. "Come on, think, there's got to be much more than just her looks," I said, hitting my self on the head.

What am I talking about? Of course there was more than the way she looked. There was also the power and strength she has. I had heard stories of the way she took the chunin exams from Kakashi-sensei and Sandaime Hokage (third hokage), how amazingly brilliant the way her and her friends had formed their strategies. In the first part of the exam, she had performed several shadow clones and each one henged into her friends. With the different clones, each acting like the person they transformed into, they also performed their usual tactics, with some doing strategies while others were attacking. In the third the entire room and when the smoke cleared off, Usagi stood there as if nothing had happened. Instead she continued to fight, performing jutsus and attacking, but every time her opponent managed to get a hit on her, she vanished in smoke, only to pop out from nowhere, during the entire fight, the same thing occurred, where she'll attack and then vanish whenever her foe attacked back. In the end, her challenger had run out of chakra and grew more fatigued, allowing her to knock him out. It turned out that when she used the smoke bomb, she created several shadow clones and spread them out, sending them to tire out her opponent, gathering more and more information on the way they fought, only to come out at the end and finish the battle.

I was quite shocked when I heard about her fights and the types of missions both her and her friends had pulled. I mean, it's hard enough to imagine a couple of young kids, who graduated from the academy at a young age and then became chunins not too long after that, manage to complete missions that dealt with bandits and spies. But no matter how powerful they were, there was no way that they could ever be able to stop their clans' annihilation from someone who's as strong as the hokage.

Now that I think about, we weren't that different from each other…both Usa and I were considered to be prodigies and the last of our clan. Our families were all destroyed by someone who was either testing their abilities or just trying to get rid of nuisance to kidnap us. Well…in a way, we were both kidnapped and by the same guy, no less, who wanted to use our powers. The only difference is that while her family came to her rescue, dismissing the fact that it may be their last mission, it only took her words to stop me from leaving.

_(Flashback-eight years ago-age 12)_

_I had just sneaked out of the hospital that night. I can't believe that that dead last had managed to become stronger than me. I'm a Uchiha, damn it, there's no one better than the Uchihas; it's just the way things are. The Chidori I learned from Kakashi-sensei managed to put a big dent in the large water container on the roof (AN: not sure what they're called), but Naruto's Rasengan that he learned from the sannin, Jiraiya, managed to burst open the container on the other side. How is he getting stronger than me, it was him who defeated Haku, it was him who defeated Gaara, and it was him who Itachi was more interested in. _

_It's just not fair. If things should continue as they are, then the once dead last class-clown would be much more powerful than me. Then I remembered Orochimaru's words, or rather his promise of power, power to make me strong enough to kill Itachi and avenge my family. _

_I continued to walk down the street when I met Sakura. Of course she would still be around. After all, she's Sakura Haruno, the most annoying and devoted fan girl the world, and me, could do without. Why couldn't it be Usagi who meets me and tries to stop me instead? Oh well, when I saw that she was going to open her mouth, I just dazed off; her lips just kept moving as my ears were just closed off so I wouldn't have to hear her voice pleading me to stay. Even with me not listening, I could still tell that she was trying to make me forget about my revenge. But even though she always got on my nerves with the whole fake sweet girl attitude and the constant begging that I'll spend time with her, she was still part of my team, a far cry from being called a real friend, but nonetheless, my teammate. So to stop her from crying, I quickly sneaked over behind her, knocked her out and placed her on the park bench._

_I continued on my way through the park when I heard a slight humming coming from among the trees. I decided to ignore it and went on my way, but for some strange reason, I just followed the way towards the soft singing. One part of me, my mind, was telling me, "No, don't go or else you'll lose your chance to get stronger, while the other part of me, my heart, was screaming, "Go, find out who's singing or you might just end up regretting it." I then entered into a small clearing and saw Usagi sitting in the grass with a small orange fox resting on her lap. She was dressed in a pale blue yukata and her hair was let down for the first time I saw her and spread around her. _

_She probably noticed me and glanced up with a sad look in her eyes. "Are you really going to leave?" she asked me in a sad depressed tone._

"_Yes, I'm leaving tonight," I told her. I turned around and started to walk off again, ignoring this stabbing pain in my heart as it tried to convince me to stay. "I'm not like you, not bothering to avenge my clan's death. I have to get stronger and the only way to do this is to break up any bonds that holds me back."_

"_To kill Itachi-nii," Usagi whispered._

_I turned around and glared at her. "How can you call him like? Did you know what he did? He killed everybody in my clan, EVERYBODY! The day he did that, I stopped calling him 'aniki' and declared that I will get my revenge," I shouted. I pointed at her in an almost accusing way before continuing, "You got stronger by leaving Konoha, so why shouldn't I do the same. Didn't you get revenge on the one who assassinated your clan?"_

_Usagi shook her head. "No," she whispered, "While I did train to become stronger, I didn't do that so I could complete my revenge, I did it so I would be strong enough to protect those precious to me and I won't lose them again." She stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my arm. "I had seen what happened to people when they send their entire life on revenge, Sasuke, they waste their whole lives away just to kill one person. I don't want that to happen to you."_

_I could feel my decision to abandon my birthplace slowly dissolving away. I can't stop now, not when I'm this close. I shrugged her hand away and continued walking. "What do you know? I have to destroy Itachi, it's my duty as an Uchiha."_

"_It may be your duty, but there's no way I'm letting that bastard take someone dear away from me again," Usagi shouted, cursing angrily for the first time. In shock, I turned around and saw her glaring furiously at me. "I told you before that my clan was destroyed twice, the first having the Tsukinos as survivors and then the last, leaving me and one other left. What I didn't tell you was that Orochimaru participated in the annihilation." _

(1) If nobody understood that, what it meant was that Michiru and Haruka were a year older then Usagi and became chunins when they were nine. Setsuna was three years older and became a chunin around the same age.

AN: And here is the second chapter of Ayamari! I'm so happy this one is completed, now there's only going to be about one or two more chapters left, depending on how I managed to put everything in.

Send your reviews! Also for those awaiting the other stories, I'm still typing up the new chapters, however I have to put them on hold a little bit because I've got finals this whole week. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Have you ever wished that you could turn back the clock to erase what you had done? I do. There was a girl who had saved me from making a big mistake, but when she tried to help me again, I pushed her away. With just a few words, I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, however the plot does.

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Things had been so hectic for me since I last updated. First my summer job was hectic and all where I'm teaching creative writing and Spanish. And last but not least, the biggest problem of all…I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Sadly, not just for this chapter, but for all my other stories as well. T-T

But when I started to get some ideas, school had already started yet again. And now I'm being pounded with reports to write and midterms to take for my classes. I am so horrible for making all of you wait. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter for my repentance.

_Flashback

* * *

_**Ayamari**

Part3

(recap)

"_What I didn't tell you was that Orochimaru participated in the annihilation." _

(continuation)

_I stared at her, not really comprehending what she was talking about. __Orochimaru was the one who gave me the cursed seal and the one who killed her family. Just what other secret was she keeping from us? Usagi watched me as I struggled to understand what she had just told me. Usagi stood up and went over to me. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me. "What are you doing?" I said with a scowl. I have to get going; if I don't leave now then my ticket out of here will be gone._

"_You don't believe me, so I'm taking you to someone who will help me make you see," Usagi said. "Come, Kyuu," she said to the fox._

"_Kyuu?" I repeated, "Since when did you own a fox?"_

"_Since I saw a bunch of idiots deciding to kill it just because all foxes reminded them of the Kyuubi," Usagi said. "And since his fur is reddish orange, I decided to name it Kyuu."_

_I stared at her as if she had decided to name a fox after the demon fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago. Wait, she did say that. "Are you insane? Naming a fox after a demon?" I asked her._

"_What's so crazy about that?" she asked, still pulling me along._

_For a prodigy, she sure is quite dense about our history. "That demon attacked our home twelve years ago and you just named an animal after it," I told her straight out, "That's crazy enough."_

"_Just because Kyuubi is a demon, it doesn't mean that it would go on and attack Konoha for no reason at all," she told me, turning her head in my direction, "Believe it or not, demons have more morals and respect towards the earth than us humans."_

"_They're demons, blood-thirsty killing monsters," I told her, "What morals would they have that we don't have?"_

"_Technically, not all demons are blood-thirsty, but I do know for a fact that demons would rather spend the rest of their lives without communicating with us," she said, "The only reason they would even bother to show up in front of us would be for revenge or because they were summoned. And when a demon is called, it's not a very good thing because a sacrifice is needed and demons hate having human blood shed for their summoning."_

"_But our history scrolls said that Kyuubi attacked Konoha for no reason at all," I told her._

_Usagi stopped and turned around sharply. She glared at me for a good minute before opening her mouth. "Sasuke, who writes those history scrolls?" she asked angrily._

"_Scholars," I responded._

"_I prefer learning our history away from those scrolls. Our history is written by Konoha's point of view and is seen differently from all the other backgrounds throughout the other countries," she lectured, "A real genius would try to piece together the puzzle from all around. Victors from war has a different story than the losers from war, hence the reason for all the hostility between the nations. I'll tell you this, Sasuke, humans are very biased creatures who are willing to strike down and criticize anybody who is different from them, whether it was because they are demons or carry a bloodline. That's the reason why sometimes I just don't like the villagers in Konoha."_

"_If you don't like it, then why don't you leave?" I asked, starting to think of her as a hypocrite. I dislike it here so why can't I leave when she was able to leave to get stronger._

"_I said I dislike the villagers, I never said anything about hating Konoha," she said. She reached inside her kimono and pulled out a crystal hanging on a thin silver chain. "But before I bring you home, I have to do something about those four Orochimaru sent to get you," she said. The crystal began to glow as nine figures appeared, each one wearing a headband with a different symbol from each other and black clothes. "Bring those four to the hokage," she ordered. I watched as the nine bowed down slightly before disappearing into the shadows around them. Seeing that I was confused, Usagi continued walking and explained it to me, "Those are our version of ANBU as you would like to call it, but only the heir to the Tsukino can call them. Each one is a representation of one of the families and it shows on the headband."_

"_Why the hell is your family that powerful?" I asked. I couldn't help being jealous. This girl happens to be related to the four hokages of Konoha. They have their very own section of the village to live in and it's much bigger than the Uchihas and the Hyuuga's compound put together. They have so much power within their disposal. Just what is my family missing that pales in comparison to the planetary clans of Konoha._

_Usagi shrugged her shoulders as a way of saying she doesn't care much of their power or the source as many clans with bloodlines do. "It's not commonly known outside of our clans, but it is said that each clan is a descendant of the gods themselves," she said, "And since our clans worship the gods and never took advantage of our gifts, our ancestors bestowed us with greater power and wisdom. Now let's get going." She began to pull me along once again._

_/-/_

"_You brought me back here, why?" I asked her in a bored tone._

"_The only way to explain this is if I show you," she told me. She pulled me over to the household the Meioh were living. "I'm gonna ask Suna-nee to show us what happened."_

"_How in the world can she show us something that happened in the past?" I thought to myself, "There's no jutsu that allows anyone from going into the past."_

_Usagi continued to pull me down the winding halls until we reached the basement where a large mirror that reached one side of the wall to the next. Standing in front of the mirror was a tall woman with long dark green hair pulled into a single bun. She turned around when she heard us and stared at me with dark maroon eyes. I turned my head away, not liking the feeling that she was seeing right through me, knowing all my strengths and weaknesses._

"_Usa-chan, it seems like you made friends quite quickly as usual,"  
she said, shaking her head. "You know that we can't just let anybody enter this part of the village. The only ones allowed here are…"_

"_I know, Suna-nee, I just wanted to show Sasuke what…"_

"_Usa-chan, are you sure that it's wise for you to show him your past? That part of your life was really hard to get by and you do know that…"_

"_I trust him, Suna-nee," Usagi said. She turned to face me and smiled gently. "Since we're friends, right, Sasuke?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "You are way too trusting," I muttered._

_Usagi just continued on smiling at me. "If you're not willing to take the risk of trusting people, then you'll continue to be an island for the rest of your life."_

_Setsuna just laughed as she walked up the stairs. "Then I'll leave you two alone since you know what to do, Usa-chan," she said. _

"_Shouldn't she stay? I mean, just in case, something bad will happen," I said. I inwardly grimaced. I did not just sound scared, there's just no way._

_Setsuna gave a low laugh as she said, "Don't worry. From what I saw in the future, everything went on just fine." I stared at her, wondering if she truly did belong to this legendary family or is she just a wandering fortune teller that Usagi picked up like that fox of hers. Her dark wine red eyes stared at me, I was starting to really hate her eyes as I felt like she was laughing at me. "I'm pretty sure that Usa-chan told you what jutsus the Meioh specialize in," she said, "While the future we see may not always be set in stone, they are usually quite correct."_

_I stared at her as she turned around and headed back up the stairs. I glanced over to Usagi, who just smiled on as she began to cuddle the small fox in her arms. "So…weren't you going to show me what happened?" I asked, trying to hid the fact that I was feeling uneasy from my encounter with Setsuna._

_(Flashback within a Flashback-12 years ago-age 8)_

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san" Usagi shouted, waving her hands high up in the air. She was playing in the large fields with her best friends and guardians. They had just completed their D-rank missions which were comprised of training and learning to work together, unlike the rest of the Konoha shinobis, whose D-rank missions are comprised of chores the civilians were too lazy to do. The heiress of each clan was sitting beside the one they had sworn to protect with their lives. Their parents were all seated on a large blanket in the trees' shades, all laughing and enjoying their children's happiness._

_Their village was situated right in the heart of the large forests bordering Konoha. The guarding fence poses as the entrance to their village and the boundary of the hidden leaves. Their village is surrounded by a barrier to prevent any outsider from sneaking into their homes to steal any valuables or Justus. The only outsiders allowed there would be the men who married into the families or servants._

_It wasn't until the shadow ninjas appeared form the silhouettes around them and bowed down before the adults. "Hikari(1)-sama, there's been a breach in the barrier. A cloaked figure accompanied by other in the same uniform is somehow countering against the shield," the one with the symbol of the Aino said._

"_Their objective?" Hikari asked, glancing quickly to see the young girls' concerned faces._

"_Unknown, however their objective may be to get Usagi-sama into their grasps," the one with the symbol of the Hino said._

_Hikari stood up quickly as everybody else followed her lead. She glanced quickly to her husband and then to her close friends; their heads went up and down in a nod. She turned to the shadows and stuck her arm out in front of her. "Sound the alarm and get the children into the shelters," she ordered._

"_Hai," the shadows all replied, before melting back into the shade._

"_Shall we inform Konoha about this invasion?" her husband said._

"_No, this is our problem. If this group has the power to break through the barrier our ancestors had created, then the shinobi of Konoha will be crushed too easily," Hikari said, "But tell the hokage that in case anything happens to us and we fail to get read to defend Konoha."_

_Her husband nodded his head. He planted a quick kiss on his wife's lips before calling out to the other men. "Let's go." In a quick flash, the men vanished in swirling leaves._

"_Okaa-san, what's going on?" Usagi asked, clinging to her mother._

_Hikari stared at her daughter's eyes and couldn't help but see her husband in her. The bright golden hair and blue eyes may have come from her, but the type of compassion and determination came from her life long partner. "Usa, I need you to quickly head over to the shelters and don't come out until one of us come and get you," she said._

"_What's going on? Are we under attack?" Hotaru, who is the youngest of the group, asked. She stared at her mother with frightened eyes._

_Shi(2) kissed her on the cheek and gave her a tight hug. "I'm afraid so, Hotaru, I need you to be brave for mommy and daddy. It's your duty to make sure nothing will happen to Usagi-chan, can you do that?" she asked. Hotaru, though she was still scared, tried to put on her bravest face she could muster._

_A loud explosion erupted in the air as large clouds of dark gray smoke flew up into the sky from the far end of the village. Hikari took Usagi's hand and pulled her slightly to her friends. "Go, quickly now. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can."_

_The nine women quickly ran to the direction of the explosion as more shinobi, other relatives and servants, from their village joined them. They met up with the enemy; all the figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds decorating them with their faces hidden in the shadows of their hoods. "Akatsuki," everybody gasped; fear began to grow within them as they will face a dangerous group of missing-nin that is still unknown to the rest of the world. An intense battle raged on between the planetary village and the missing-nins, but the casualties of the enemies were meaningless since they were all pawns of the leader, which they had yet to find._

"_Why are you attacking us?" Hikari shouted, hoping with all her heart that they weren't after her daughter like so many else out there._

"_Give us the heiress of the Tsukinos and we'll let you be," they said, with a smirk decorating their tone._

"_Over our dead bodies," some of the servants argued._

_A low chuckle came from one of them. "That can be arranged," he said, "Though right about now, your precious moonlight is about to be taken away by the dawn."_

_The riddle caused confusion among the shinobi as the fight continued to drag on. It wasn't until a deep dread of fear entered through their bodies when they heard a loud explosion in the direction of the shelter. It was then they realized what the enemy had meant. Often time Usagi had been referred to as moonbeam just as her mother had been given that nickname as a child and Akatsuki translate to the dawn. Completely ignoring their enemy, the vast majority turned around, hoping that they'll be able to reach their precious children before it's too late while the rest remained behind to continue to fight._

_The clan heads got to their destination to see that bodies of slain children decorated over the scenery. Hikari glanced around with worried eyes. All around them, the bodies of the children literally littered the place and not one of them was in tact. It was as if the underground shelter they were in had exploded from the inside, sparing nobody from the detonation. Blood and broken limbs lay splattered around the large circular crater; the center was laid like a burial had been created. The irony of that is that it was in fact a burial for the large amount of children that inhabited the village._

"_This is horrible," Kasui(3) gasped. Her hand clutched a handful of her dark blue hair as her blue eyes gazed in complete horror. "All those children…how did they find the location of the shelter?"_

"_I must congratulate your brilliant skill of hiding your locations," a loud voice said, echoing throughout the area. "It took us an awful long time to actually locate this village." Angry and frustrated eyes looked around quickly, trying to find the one responsible for the massacre. "I must say that even for mere genins, they sure are quite powerful for their ages." Eight lifeless bodies appeared on the ground like a blanket was lifted off of them, revealing the young heiresses to the horrified spectators. "Don't worry, they're still alive. And who knows they might grow up to be ripe for the picking."_

"_You monster," many mothers shouted, running to the bodies of their children, crying for the lost lights of their lives._

"_No! It could be a trap!" one of the leaders shouted, but was ignored by the grieving parents._

_The minute the servants had stepped foot on the area, the whole place became enveloped with light and sounds of a blade cutting up against flesh and painful cries filled the air with the sickening thump on the ground. Like a curtain rising to present the stage, the light vanished and showed the scene with an even crueler picture of the corpses of the parents reaching for the children. The servants, both young and old, lay scattered in a gruesome manner, making everyone feel horrible. When they heard the same sickening laugh again, anger began to build up, almost like a volcano getting ready to erupt._

"_Oh, dear Hikari-sama, how horrible you must feel," the figure said. The blonde glared at him, hating him more and more for the senseless massacre he had single-handedly committed. "After all, you'll be losing much more than your life," he said._

"_What are you sprouting, demon?" Hikari shouted._

_The cloaked man just laughed again and held his arms out. A small figure clad in a white tank top and dark blue shorts came into view and landed on the arms. Lying there unconscious was Usagi, probably knocked out from the explosion. "I'm afraid that you'll be losing your precious daughter as well," he said. He snapped his fingers; more dark cloaked forms grew out from the shadows and attacked the survivors._

_Usagi doesn't remember much. All she knew was that this figure had appeared within the base, how none of them knew. The doors were bolted shut, nobody but those with the blood and DNA of the households can open them. It was almost as if he was hiding within the base the entire time, waiting for everyone to arrive. When his purpose to capture Usagi was revealed, all the children gathered around to protect their future leader, whether they were scared or not, they were all ready to defend their tsuki no hikaru(4). From the youngest, who was five to the oldest of the children who was fifteen, all was willing to protect the key to their future with their lives, and not one gave up fighting, not even the very heiresses themselves. It was then when he trapped all heiresses into glass spheres and caused the whole shelter to explode by punching into the ground. While Usagi and her friends were safe from the eruption, they were all knocked out by the pressure of the blast._

_Slowly shaking her head, Usagi opened her eyes and then noticed the very same man who killed all her comrades was holding her with a very pleased look around him. She turned her head and gasped to see her family members and all those close to her being attacked and killed off, almost like a genocide of their bloodlines. "Okaa-san!" she shouted, struggling to get away from the vice grip around her body. She watched in complete horror as one by one everybody fell to the floor, leaving only the main heads of the clans left standing, barely in one piece._

"_Kill them all," she heard the man said._

_She turned around and glared at him. "I won't let you hurt them anymore," she shouted. She began to become illuminated in a bright white light that quickly spread throughout the whole village._

_Feeling the burning sensation in his arms, the man dropped her and clutched his scorching limbs as he watched her glide down to the ground. The minute the light vanished, he was almost surprised to see that all of his warriors had vanished without a trace, almost as if they too were burned by the light but wasn't strong enough to withstand it. He laughed and said, "That is to be expected from the Tsukino heiress. Rest assured, little miss, I will be back and next time I'll finish the job of eliminating everyone you hold dear." And with that, he vanished._

_When he had left, that was when her father had came back, this time with the hokage in toll. There was great sadness throughout the survivors of the massacre and throughout the village, for the lost of their strongest warriors._

_(Fast-forward to 5 months- age 8)_

_For the past five months, the village of the planetary clans and of Konoha had went into mourning, not just for the lost of the vast population from the massacre and also for the mysterious annihilation of the Uchihas by the hand of their prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. Despite the tragedy, the young surviving genins had continued to train under their parents, trying to make themselves stronger in case of another invasion, the same thing won't happen and even took the exams, allowing them to be promoted into chunins, being the youngest to have ever taken the test and passed._

_Wanting some time by herself, Usagi snuck away and decided to take a walk through the vast forests. The Uchiha assassination made no sense to her, just why would Itachi go and kill all of them. He could understand if he wanted to kill the elders or his father since they keep pressuring him to be the top shinobi, but why the children as well or his own mother, who truly loves and treasures her children, showering them with care despite her husband's wishes. There was no reason at all for him to test his skills against his own family when he faces much stronger opponents on his missions, so why use that as an excuse. She had asked Kouin-obasan(5), but all she received was the mysterious smile that Setsuna had inherited._

"_Usa-chin(6)." _

_Usagi turned around to only see that nobody was behind her. She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Nobody calls me that other than Itachi-nii." Her blue eyes traveled through the forests trees when she caught sight of a shadow. Reaching her hand into a kunai holster on her leg, she slowly made her way to the shadow, but when she saw who it was, she froze and gasped. Standing in front of her with a tired but stoic look on his face was the young teenager who had murdered his clan. "Itachi-nii," Usagi whispered._

_Keeping his face straight, Itachi gave a small grin to the girl. "How are you doing, Usa-chin?" he asked, "You had better keep on training, because there's no way that my student should ever be weak."_

_Usagi, as happy as she was to see her brother figure, she did nothing to go near him but continued to hold her distance from him. "Itachi-nii, what are you doing here?" she asked, "You're a nuke-nin(7) now and by the hokage's order, must be captured and sent to him."_

_Itachi shook his head. "I see that you still remember your lessons," he said. He held out his hand. "Come here, Usa-chin. There's some thing I want to show you."_

_Usagi shook her head. "I'm not authorized to go anywhere with you," she said._

"_Not even for me to show you the reason why I murdered the Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked._

_Usagi had often been told that her nickname 'Koneko-chan' from Haruka was because of her mischievous and playful personality but also because of her curiosity, not to mention she was also warned at times by Kouin that "Curiosity killed the cat", but this was her chance to find out what exactly made him kill his family with the excuse of only testing his skills. _

_Cautiously she reached her hand out and grasped it. She felt him wrap his arms around her as he brought her up against his chest. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as Itachi's arms enveloped themselves around her waist possessively. As he gently placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed, almost as if he was given his heart's desire, she heard him whisper, "I'd thought that this clan had warned all rabbits to beware of snakes."_

_It was then she realized that this was not her brother figure, but one in disguise. Usagi tried to pull away and snarled, "__Orochimaru." She had been told of what he had done to so many innocent people, using them as guinea pigs for his experiments of immortality, and nothing disgusted her more of his nonchalance of the welfare and lives he had tormented._

_Orochimaru just laughed and grabbed her hands together, to prevent her from striking at him. He quickly turned her around as his long lizard-like tongue(8) grabbed a needle from his clothes and stuck it into the child, inserting the drug into her small body and causing her to fall limp in his arms. "Now all I have left is to get Itachi and with the sharingan and this child's powers combined, not only will I have the perfect body but two powerful puppets as well," he said._

* * *

AN: And now as much as it hurts me, but I must say it…to be continued. After five long months sine the second chapter, I had finally completed the third chapter of Ayamari. I wish to thank all for waiting so patiently and for sending the reviews. 

Hopefully, I'll be finished with this story at the next chapter; if not, I was planning on writing less than ten chapters for this one. Unfortunately I have a problem where whenever I write a story, I keep getting ideas and I never seem to be able to finish the story. With any luck, that won't happy with these stories.

(1) "Hikari" means light and is Usagi's mother. I was getting bored of naming her Selene or Selenity, so I decided to give her another name.

(2) "Shi" means death and is Hotaru's mother

(3) "Kasui" means stream and is Ami's mother

(4) "Tsuki no hikaru" means moonlight, I didn't want to use hikari for light since that is Usagi's mother's name, so I used hikaru instead which means to brighten to substitute hikari

(5)"Kouin-obasan" means Aunt Kouin, Kouin means time and as you can guess, she is Setsuna's mother

(6) "-chin" is actually another form of –chan

(7) "nuke-nin" means missing nin or ninja

(8) I know that Orochimaru is a snake, but his tongue reminds me of a lizard.


	4. AN

**Author's Note:**

I had just wrote the prologue to my new story, **Himitsu**, under the Naruto category.

Summary: Nine children had just arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

The prologue is a bit confusing since it deals with the birth of a girl named Himitsu and then goes straight to 18 years into the future, but I promise that as you continue to read the next chapters, you'll start to like it.

So far, I've only received one review from the story and I've just posted it up on 12/20/07, so I'm actually hoping to achieve more reviews, at least ten, before I post up the next chapter. If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask me. Just send me a message to my email or I'll reply to your review.

And I'm really sorry about not posting up the next chapter to this story. Since right now I'm on break from school, hopefully, I can update the next chapter. To be honest, I was feeling a bit dejected about the number of reviews my recent chapters have been receiving, comparing to the first chapter. I was thinking that everyone was starting to lose interest in them. But as I read over the reviews I've been getting, I couldn't help but feel happy that there are people that likes my stories enough to continue reading since day one.

Thank you for your cooperation and happy holidays to you all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ayamari**

Part3

(Recap)

_Orochimaru just laughed and grabbed her hands together, to prevent her from striking at him. He quickly turned her around as his long lizard-like tongue(8) grabbed a needle from his clothes and stuck it into the child, inserting the drug into her small body and causing her to fall limp in his arms. "Now all I have left is to get Itachi and with the sharingan and this child's powers combined, not only will I have the perfect body but two powerful puppets as well," he said._

(continuation)

"_Halt, who goes there?" one of the shadow soldiers with a white insignia demanded to know. When the nuke-nin turned around, anxiety began to emerge when they saw the unconscious heiress in the dangerous man's arms. "Orochimaru," he snarled, showing his sword to the man. He turned to his comrades and said, "Go tell Hikari-sama and the others now."_

"_Yes, go tell them," Orochimaru said, practically oozing with glee, "After all, I'm not a heartless man. I'll let them see their precious heiress one last time before I kill them all."_

"_Don't count on it," another soldier sneered._

"_Oh I don't count on it," Orochimaru said, "I know I will." He chuckled deeply when he saw the soldiers all leapt at him, trying to grab the child back, only to find a great number of snakes wrapping themselves around their enemy and future leader and as the snakes unraveled themselves, the two targets had vanished. "I'll give an hour's time to come or else you'll never see your beloved rabbit again," a loud booming voice said, "Come to the Valley of the Ends and you better hurry or tick-tock, time will run out."_

_/-/_

"_Hikari-sama," a soldier cried out, bursting into the meeting room, "Orochimaru had breeched the barriers and taken Usagi-sama."_

"_Nani!" Hikari shouted, "Get everybody now! We must not let him get away with my daughter."_

"_We have an hour to get to the Valley of the Ends," another one shouted, coming in the same manner as the previous one._

"_The Valley of the Ends? Why would he take here there?" __Kaze(1__) asked. She brought a hand to her short blond hair as she gazed questioningly with her dark blue eyes at her friends._

"_Or better yet, why would he tell us?" __Kasai(2)__ asked. She shook her head with her long raven hair flying side to side. "It doesn't make any sense."_

_Ki(3)__ rolled her green eyes as she flung her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "It's obviously a trap," she said angrily._

_Hikari kept quiet as she tried o think of a plan to get her daughter back when her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Where's the children?" she asked frantically. Her close friends all looked at her curiously as if wondering why she wanted to know. She turned to the soldiers and commanded, "Get the girls before they do something stupid."_

"_What's wrong, Kari-chan?" __Ume(4)__ asked. She glanced around as her hand nervously played with her aquamarine colored hair, almost as if she was scared for the reason._

"_The girls are connected to Usagi, just as you guys are connected to me. If she's in any harm or danger, they'll know about it faster than we do," Hikari shouted, "Chances are, they're going to rescue Usagi by themselves."_

_/-/_

_Before their mothers had discovered about the kidnapping, the girls were all off on their own, doing their own hobbies to pass the time by when they felt a sharp pain erupt through their bodies as back in the forest, Orochimaru had stabbed Usagi in the arm with a needle. Without even knowing it, the girls dropped whatever they were doing and hurried to the area where Usagi was being kept by her captor._

_The Valley of the Ends was an area that seemed to be melancholy and lifeless. Rocks surrounded everything with a massive waterfall in the middle, the only thing that seemed to be with life. There were no signs of anything that was living or was living in the valley. Even the name was depressing, that was probably the reason why Orochimaru had chosen this area for them to have a final chance of getting Usagi. _

_The girls couldn't help but feel that guy had a sick sense of humor. At first the only thing that they had felt was disgust but when they saw Usagi being suspended in the air inside a cage like some wild animal, they could only feel a great surge of anger of how their close friend was being treated._

"_Well, now this is a surprise," a slithery voice echoed throughout the canyon. The girls all looked around, intent on finding the speaker and killing him; they knew that they are no match for someone near a kage level, but they were willing to try and annihilate the one who harmed their friend and leader. Orochimaru appeared in front of the small audience in a confident manner with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Here I was hoping to have a little audience with people…more experienced," he said, almost in a snide tone._

"_I'll show you experience," Haruka snarled, holding out her hand. As a sword appeared in her grasp, the rest of the girls also took out their weapons. Almost as if they had practiced over and over again, all eight girls charged at their opponent._

_(End Flashback all together) (5)_

_Sasuke watched in shock as he watched the girls, not even in their late teens manage to hold off longer against Orochimaru when he couldn't even last five minutes against the sannin. It wasn't until he heard somebody scream, "__Yameru!(6)__" He glanced over to the side and saw that Usagi had just woken up; he watched as she struggled to get up, but remain weak from the drug that was injected into her earlier. He stared at the large mirror and watched Usagi's memories play like some kind of horror movie._

"_It's the same as me," Sasuke whispered to himself. His black eyes observed sadly as the young blond watched helplessly as her friends tried to save her, only to be slowly massacred. "No, it's worse than me. I only saw them through Itachi's __Mangekyou __sharingan, but she's…" The battle continued as all eight girls gave out one last cry in pain before collapsing to the ground with the arrival of their parents. At the corner of his black eyes, he watched as Usagi witnessed the massacre of her clans, family, and friends once more through the mirror, trying her best to keep a straight face. "She's seeing the whole thing in person. Itachi was only testing out his skill against my clan, but Usagi's going to live with the guilt that they died because of her," he finished silently._

_Usagi turned to him and he could actually see that despite the fact that she's trying to hold in the tears, tiny droplets of water were gathering at the bottom of her eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but be speechless. Usually whenever he sees any of those fangirls shedding tears in front of him, he could care less, but this one girl, who everyone seems to put on a pedestal as someone who suffered through hell and came back stronger and triumphant, was trying to hold in the shedding tears and it made him feel a tight clench in his chest. _

_His eyes went back and forth to her and the mirror behind her. The battle between the kidnapper and the saviors ended with Orochimaru about to deliver what seemed like a final blow to the mentally and physically exhausted group when, not being able to take the stress any longer, chibi-Usagi screamed loudly for him to stop, awakening a small glow that grew larger within seconds. Sasuke stared closely at the mirror to see that the glow was coming from the crystal on a necklace chibi-Usagi was wearing around her neck back then and even now. Shocked and stunned by the sudden attack, Orochimaru was distracted as Kouin created a warp hole behind him that swallowed him up. Without the missing sannin around to support the cage with his chakra, the confined barred box vanished, causing an unconscious chibi-Usagi, due to the sudden outburst of her powers, to drop to the ground. Kaze had the winds catch her and let her off gently._

_Lifting up her hand, Usagi dispelled images, leaving the mirror to look like a regular piece of house ornament. Sasuke stared at her, confused. He had been told that everybody was killed off, but the memories ended where the adults still lived, not to mention the fact that he saw Setsuna die as a child during that battle so how was she still alive and in front of him. As if knowing what was going through his mind, Usagi told him, "Nobody made it out of the battle alive. You see, our attacks and abilities are much different and we don't focus on chakra. We do use chakra for certain jutsus, but we focus more on using our own life energy and those attacks do more damage. When they were fighting against Orochimaru, they practically used up all of their energies."_

"_Yeah I know," Sasuke replied, "But what about that woman who was here a while ago?"_

"_Setsuna had also died," Usagi replied. For the first time in his life, Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock, almost like a fish out of water. "That's just her soul. Like every daughter born in her house, she was raised to know everything and anything about our clan. Since there's no one who can teach me, her soul will continue to stick around until I learn all I need to know and begin my own family."_

"_So when that happens, she'll leave you forever?" Sasuke asked, "But wouldn't you be lonely?"_

_Usagi just smiled and said, "That's why she's staying with me until I find someone else to lean on and for him to lean onto me. Don't get me wrong, I will be lonely when she leaves since she's the last remaining link to my clan, but I know that she isn't going to leave me forever. Even if I can't see her or my family and friends, it doesn't mean that they're not here. __It's like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it(7)__." _

_(End flashback)_

I remembered how warm her small hands were when they grasped mine and how her large blue eyes desperately tried to make me stay. She managed to help get the cursed seal on my neck to loosen its grip on me, and managed to make me stay. She stood by my side, every time I needed someone to hold, every time I needed a shoulder to lean on, and every time I needed someone to tell me that it's all right if I wasn't perfect.

I could remember how upset Sakura was when it was Usagi who had convinced me not to throw away my hometown and not her. I could remember how Kakashi would give me that carefree grin whenever he sees me with Usagi. I could remember how overprotective Naruto had been whenever he sees me within six inches of Usagi. I could even remember how jealous I was whenever I see the two blondes close together, huddling like two lovebirds in a nest. And I could remember how relieved I was to find out that the relationship between the two was platonic.

It wasn't until Naruto's sixteenth birthday that it was revealed to the entire village who his parents were. Who knew that the dobe was an offspring of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, two of the greatest shinobi in Konoha? Not to mention the fact that his father was the forth hokage, who, if I remember correctly, is the second-cousin of Usagi's father. I remember smacking myself in the head when I find out. I mean it was so obvious what with the similarity between Usagi and Naruto, not to mention between Naruto and his father, what with the blond hair and blue eyes and all.

But it wasn't until almost a year before that, that I had done the best thing ever in my life. I, Sasuke Uchiha, had asked Usagi Tsukino, to be my official girlfriend on her birthday in front of the entire village. Never mind the fact that they had already thought that the two of us were going out since we're always seen glued to the hip, but everyone was happy for us. I was happy for us.

Until I blew it with that comment. That comment that I gave her on the very day I professed my love a year later. And like before, I let my stupid pride get in the way and never chased after her. I refused to allow myself be the first to apologize, not even when that overprotective idiot punched me in the face. I convinced myself that I was just giving her time until she calms down and then I'll go after her.

Nothing was going to change my plan, until after that punch, he told me that Gaara, who was staying in the village to help celebrate Usagi's birthday, is currently the one Usagi is crying on since the day before. I ran…I ran faster than I had ever run before. The last thing I remember doing was ending up in the house set up for Gaara and his siblings whenever they come to visit Naruto or Usagi and peering into the window I saw Usagi crying while holding tightly to her friend, who tried to comfort her. I clenched my hands into tight fists and was about to knock on the window to get their attention when I saw the redhead shift so he can carry my angel on his lap. The minute I saw him kiss her and she stared at him with a confused and puzzled look. After studying each other for a few seconds, Usagi smiled at Gaara gently as she leaned her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the heartbroken crying, with a soft grin on her face.

Not being able to take it anymore, my plan of crashing in and grabbing Usagi from her suitor had gone down the drain. I rushed over to Tsunade, our hokage, and demanded to be sent on a long term mission, knowing full well that when I come back, it'll be over. With each step I took beyond the gates, I couldn't help but question my cowardice. Four years before that, I had no qualms of leaving my homeland and becoming a nuke-nin, but now just the thought of Usagi no longer looking at me for protection and comfort is sending me away with my tail between my legs. I returned a year later to find out that Usagi had moved on to Gaara, much to his siblings and her friends' pushing. I knew that with me gone and the last words I gave to her sounded like I was breaking up with her, but deep down inside I had been hoping that she would wait for me.

She looked so uncomfortable when she told me this, like she was scared of breaking me like I broke her. Why? Why are you so kind to me when I was the one who pushed you away? So many questions I wanted to ask her, but never did.

A year after my return, the news spread throughout the lands. Usagi Tsukino, the last and remaining of a once powerful clan, was engaged to Gaara Subakuno, the Gondaime Kazekage. The wedding celebration was spectacular and everyone was invited. Usagi had asked if I could be her man-of-honor, so to say, and with a broken heart inside and a smile on the out, I accepted. Naruto was Gaara's best man, being his first friend, besides Usagi, to see him as a human being rather than a demon.

Two years after the marriage and here I am, still single and alone. Usagi had moved to Suna, but comes to visit every once in a while. Being a wife of a kazekage, she was also very influential, everyone, from the other kages to the orphans, all knew her. A happy and loving wife to her husband and a kind and caring mother to three beautiful children, two-year olds Kei and his sister, Megumi, Naruto's godchildren, and a six-months old, Ran, who is my goddaughter.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but feel that if things didn't go the way they had, those three would've been my children. I would've been the one married to Usagi, helping her rebuild her clan and my own. Sakura had often told me to live life without any regrets because once you make a mistake and never correct it, you'll lament it for the rest of your life. I always tossed it aside, thinking of it as a fangirl trying to sound smart in front of me, but now I knew she was right.

I, for one, never believe in things of the supernatural, but if there truly are things as parallel worlds and alternative universes, I hope my mirror self didn't make the same mistake I did. I could always try to fight for her back, but what would that do for her happiness, her and the children who has no fault in this. I can't do anything other than wish her the best and plenty happiness in her life.

**Owari**

(1) Kaze, meaning 'wind'; she is Haruka's mom.

(2) Kasai meaning 'fire'; she is Rei's mom

(3) Ki means 'tree'; she is Makoto's mom

(4) Ume means 'ocean'; she is Michiru's mom

(5) I ended the battle there and continued it through narration because I'm really bad at writing fights. I'm good at imagining and writing about other things, but when it comes to battles, I just plainly suck.

(6) 'Yameru' means stop

(7) I got that quote similar to the one from "A Walk To Remember", I love that movie

AN: And this is the end of Ayamari. I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for those who hoped for Usagi and Sasuke to get back together again, but I kind of wanted this story to be one where Sasuke regrets his actions and if they got back together, I feel that he won't regret as much as losing her forever.

I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed this story and love it! It makes me so happy to see that a lot of people loves my stories and thinks I'm really good, to tell you the truth, I just see myself as an average writer, but with a good imagination.

I hope that since you enjoyed this story, that you would read another one I'm writing known as "**Himitsu**", this is a Naruto only story and is still in progress. And there's another one coming out soon called "**Konomae no Himitsu**" it's a multicrossover, hopefully that'll come out by summer.

I just want to thank everyone once more with a little note for inspiring writers,

If people tell you that you're stories not good, not get discouraged, as long as you yourself love the story, enjoy writing, and aspired to get better, then you truly will write beautiful stories. Writers' abilities don't just come from the people who read and review, they also come from your heart and dreams. Reviews are just mainly like a fuel to get you encouraged, but the ones doing the work are you. I wish you the best for those writing stories, novice and experts.

And for the reviewers,

It's fine if you criticize others, but please be careful with your words, even if they allow flames. What we want to do is encourage them to get better, not lose faith and hope in themselves.


End file.
